Fish & Corn
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Crossing the ocean on the one of the first ships to leave for the new world, Ikuto deals with his companions until  he can escape them once they reach land. Upon his exploring he meets a certain native girl that sparks his interest. AMUTO!


**Heyo! So I've found that I seem to be incapable of posting these holidal oneshots on or before the holiday they are about… Well here is the Thanksgiving oneshot! I hope it was nothing like what you were expecting! Love ya Mi!**

**HUNKER DOWN AND SIT TIGHT! THIS BABY IS ****LONG****!**

**~Fish & Corn~**

There sits the ship that will carry a large group of people across the ocean. For now it looks so innocent and slightly welcoming. The hull holds many secrets about its travels around the world. Some that may be discovered. The choice to explore was his; however, going over to an unexplored territory and claiming for the king was not. Seeing the new world has its perks but doing it for someone else lost his interest. Most couldn't care less what the king wanted. Hopefully something would happen so far away from home.

"Ne, Ikuto. Are you going to just stare at it the whole time or are we going to board her?"

A brown haired man shot a goofy grin towards his stoic companion before nudging said man towards the boarding ramp. "Do I have a choice?"

Utau sent an incredulous look as if she couldn't believe that her brother was still complaining. "Something is going to happen on this expedition that will make you bite that tongue of yours. Maybe something for the better. You never know what's waiting for you at the end of your journey."

"That's my girl! Hell man, you might even find something to make this journey enjoyable!"

Ever the optimists those two, especially after meeting one another and getting married. "I get it. I'll stop complaining and hope for the best. If that will keep you two off my back then I'm game."

Kukai's cheeky grin spread across his face but his eyes slid past their spot on his brother-in-law to look at someone over his shoulder. "Kairi, good day to you. Are all your preparations taken care of for this trip?"

Leave it to Kukai to know when to speak formally and when he can let loose. Being that the person behind him was Kairi, Ikuto didn't have a choice but to turn around and greet him as well considering that he was the leader of their little party. "Sir."

A curt nod was his reply to Ikuto's greeting as his eyes moved from his bored but respectful face to Kukai's enthusiastic and awaiting one. "Completely. Shall we board and be under way?"

With a salute, Kukai grabbed his bag and Utau's before offering his free arm to his wife and leading her towards the plank to load onto the ship. One other person was expected to be sharing their room and two out of the three were excited to see who it would be. Leaving the hustle and bustle of the docks to get underway, Ikuto followed the other two on board to settle in for their trip across the ocean.

Kairi followed the three of them onto the ship that was under his command and headed straight for his cabin. The captain's cabin was larger than any other, however, the captain wasn't one to brag or be above those that worked under him. That only spread discord and he rather that they all got along well on this trip. With the help of his first mate, Kairi got things started and soon enough the ship was under way.

Ikuto made it to his cabin to find that Utau and Kukai already had their luggage stored and were talking about heading back up to the deck to wave goodbye to those not coming along. There was no one there to wave farewell to him so Ikuto decided to remain in their cabin. The fourth person still hadn't shown up and he was almost beginning to think that maybe they wouldn't when the door opened and a short girl with several bags too large for her tripped through the frame.

She giggled at her own clumsiness and didn't stop once she spotted Ikuto. "Yaya thinks this is going to be a great trip!"

He almost groaned at the excitement that the girl carried along with all of her bags. This trip was going to be a long one. Ikuto decided right then and there that he was going to spend as much time as he could avoiding other people. "I agree. Excuse me Yaya."

"But Yaya doesn't know your name yet!"

"Ikuto."

"Yaya thinks Ikuto is going to be a good friend to Yaya!"

Leaving the room as swiftly as possible without seeming rude, Ikuto hoped that he wouldn't get to know the energetic girl that would be living with them for some time. He doubted that it'd be impossible to know nothing about her, but he still hoped. On his way up the stairs, Ikuto dodged several other people drunk with their cheer of being out at sea even though they'd barely left port. Emerging onto the deck, Ikuto spotted his ever stern captain and decided that he'd be the most logical person to speak to at the moment. "Captain, do you have a look out assigned yet?"

Kairi turned his piercing gaze onto the man that stood before him. The crow's nest was currently empty considering that Kairi had figured on Ikuto's willingness to participate in that job. "It is all yours. Keep a good watch or you'll be replaced."

With a curt nod, Ikuto wasted no time in ascending up the steep and treacherous ropes to attain his sighted spot. He didn't bat an eye as he passed other crew members tending to the sails nor when his sister called out to him from the deck below. Not until the look out spot was firmly under his feet did Ikuto actually look around himself. Perched on the edge of the bucket he'd be spending plenty of his time in, Ikuto held onto the mast as he stared out at the empty ocean before him. Sailing might not be one of his favorite things to do, but being up there with just the wind as his companion, Ikuto couldn't want anything more. The boat swayed and bounced with the waves, but his firm hand kept any worry from entering his mind.

Utau let her eyes drift down from her brother's precarious position to her husband beside her. The grin he shot back at her as he noticed her watching him made Utau realized that she was indeed lucky to be with the man beside her and lucky to have the support of the man above her as well. "Something is going to happen. I can feel it."

.

Preparations would begin the following day. Amu was not looking forward to any of them, but as the daughter of the chief, there wasn't much choice but for her to accept what her father declared. Tadase was a good man that could hunt and provide for any family that they shared. He was a fierce warrior and she could trust him to protect her. If Amu was ever around the ever doted prince of their tribe. At first the young man had caught her eye with his beautiful features, but she soon discovered that that was all she really liked about him. Deciding to spend time with animals and away from the village, Amu kept her distance, hoping that another girl would catch his eye, but Tadase was set on her becoming his and had started negotiations with her father.

"Amu! Amu, where are you? Your father is calling! It is time to come back!"

The pinkette looked down from the tree she was currently sitting in with a falcon. It wasn't like she was friends with the bird, but she wasn't an enemy either, which allowed the two to share some quiet time in the tree together. She could just make the blonde hair of her best friend. "Rima-tan, why do I have to come back already? The sun isn't even setting yet and I'm sure that my sister is keeping father plenty happy."

Rima rolled her eyes as she took a seat on a nearby rock. "Your father is looking for you for a different reason. You only have a few months left until you become a married woman and have to take on the duties of such. Your future husband is the most sought after man of our tribe and yet you'd rather sit with some bird. The other girls will steal his attention away. Do you not want him to be faithful to you?"

Amu clutched her tree branch tighter before giving the falcon a quick flick of her hand to make it take flight. The bird floated on the wind until it was out of sight and Amu sighed when she could no longer see its form against the sky. "I'd rather they steal him. I did not ask to become engaged to such a man."

"He'll provide for you. What else could you ask for?"

"What about someone that wants me for me and not because I'm the princess. If Tadase marries me he will one day become chief. That is his only objective."

Rima flicked her hair back over her shoulder to give herself time to think over her friend's declaration. "How can you be sure?"

Amu ran her fingers over the bark of the branch she was perched on. "Easy! That's all he talks about! If he actually cared about me or what I think then he'd ask me something about me rather than talking about my father or becoming chief."

There was nothing that Rima could say in response to that answer. She agreed with her friend wholeheartedly but that would get them nowhere. Amu didn't have a choice at the moment but to accept the fact that within a few months she'd be married off to a man that only wanted her position. "It could be worse."

"Nagi is not a bad man. You only need to get to know him better."

"Anyone else in the village would find it odd that you know my husband better than I do."

Amu let out a laugh before beginning her descent. "You know that there is nothing but friendship between myself and your husband. There will never be anything but friendship."

Rima stood as her friend dropped to the ground. "I doubt that there is a man in this land that you'd fall for."

Amu sent her friend a coy smile before heading back in the direction of their village. Rima fell into step with the daughter of the chief and they continued their light hearted banter the entire way back until the reached the outskirts of their village. Amu took a deep breath, put on a straight face as she walked between the huts and dwellings of her fellow tribesmen. Tadase was quick to note her presence and make his way to her side. Rima fell off at her own home where her husband was just returning with his finds from his traps.

Amu smiled internally as she noted their awkward greetings before they both went inside their home. On the outside one wouldn't know that the pinkette was thinking about how the couple was perfect. Soon enough they'd realize it too. "Father."

"Amu-chan, my little sparrow! Papa missed you! Where were you all day today? We were supposed to be discussing your upcoming union with Tadase-kun but you were nowhere to be found."

Amu decided not to mention the fact that Rima could find her anywhere at any time if need be, but that would just lead to her father fetching her quicker throughout the day so she kept her secret to herself. "Sat with a falcon."

Her father being the bird enthusiast that he was was extremely excited about the aspect of a falcon and quickly dumped a load of questions onto his daughter about the bird, completely ignoring everyone and everything else present. Midori, Amu's mother and the rock that held the tribe together decided to intervene before they all sat there until late at night. "Dear, I think you should get back to what we're here for."

Tsumugu was courteous to give an apologetic look to his wife before winking at his eldest daughter. "Though I love birds, you should not spend so much time with them less you sprout wings and fly away from me."

If wings could come out of her back, Amu would've already flown away. The only people that she did not mind were Rima and Nagi. "Shall I spend more time with the deer instead so that I may learn their secrets on being able to run swiftly from any danger?"

Tadase decided that this was his moment to shine. "I would protect you before any danger could get near."

Tsumugu seemed pleased by this response and beamed at the young warrior before him. "Tomorrow your engagement will be announced. Amu, you will wear the purifying beads and leave the village to stay with your mother in the woods until the ceremony in two months. This has been decided."

Amu felt her world ending as her father took her hand and Tadase's and put them together. Any hope of her getting out of this union was diminishing. "Yes father."

Rima was less than sympatric as Amu entered her hut and whispered her complaints. Nagi only chuckled from his spot on the floor as Amu threw herself down beside him and held her head in her hands. "What am I to do now? I cannot simply run away and leave my family behind with the shame."

"Why not? You could easily live off the forest and Rima and I would help you with anything you couldn't get."

Sending her husband a what are you thinking you idiot glare, Rima decided to intervene. "You're right, Amu. You can't just leave. Hopefully something will happen before the ceremony and you'll be able to stop it before it happens."

Nagi only smiled back at his wife's anger. "How about you suggest something to your mother then?"

"Like what?"

Nagi flicked his long hair behind his shoulder before he let out his mischievous smile that made Amu feel excited considering she knew that that meant that he had a devious plan and that it'd most likely work out in her favor. "Ask your mother to remain here and spend the two months with Rima. This doesn't go against the rites since Rima is already a married woman and can help you prepare just as easily as your mother. Use the excuse of not wanting to leave your bird brained father in charge for a full two months without her guidance. I'm sure she'll come around."

Amu could've jumped the small space between her and the purple haired boy married to her best friend in order to strangle him with her gratitude. "You are a genus, Nagi! Rima, how did you get so lucky?"

"I have no idea."

"Come on Rima-koi. I know that you love me."

"Not likely."

Amu didn't let their bickering get to her. She knew that they were meant to be even if Rima was a tad on the slow side at seeing it. Soon enough she'd be in the woods with her best friend with no one else to bother them. Amu could spend her days and nights doing as she pleased.

.

There had been no land to spot for weeks. The open water surrounded them completely and Ikuto preferred it that way for now. At the moment he was keeping his eye on the storm clouds off to the east. They were distant but that hardly mattered when one was at sea. The wind could whip them towards their ship faster than they could get the ship going in a different direction. Kairi had already been alerted to their presence and had signaled for Ikuto to just keep an eye on them. Hence, Ikuto was currently watching the building storm from his spot at the top of the mast. So far he'd done a really good job of avoiding everyone except his bunkmates and his captain. Yaya turned out to be as annoying as he'd predicted, but the girl was also nimble. She carried the messages to him within moments of hearing them whereas anyone else would have gotten tangled in the ropes. Even with the wind blowing hard against her, the girl could still ascend and descend without a hitch. Ikuto noticed the way that Kairi watched her move.

At the moment, however, there was no message to deliver so she was laughing with some of the younger people on the ship. Only a few had gotten seasick and thank God Utau and Kukai were handling the ship just fine. He'd yet to catch them doing anything inappropriate, not that he wanted to, and they continued to seem like they were in good spirits. This made everything easier for Ikuto. He'd been the one to ask them to come with him. Granted it was on a whim and one that he regretted several different times, Ikuto had still been the one to invite them and now he was stuck with them.

Not knowing if they were even halfway to their destination yet, Ikuto kept his eyes focused on the horizon. Soon enough they'd be to wherever they were going and until then he could wait patiently. Lighting flashed in the distance and Ikuto immediately whistled down to Yaya. She broke out of her conversation and games to spring up the ropes to where Ikuto was waiting for her. "Ikuto-san?"

The blue haired man pointed to the distance and let Yaya watch with him until there was another flash. "That makes three. You've seen and agreed?"

Yaya's head bounced up and down before she sent the man before her a huge smile. "Yaya agrees! Yaya will tell Captain Kairi-kun! Yaya wants Ikuto-san to whistle again if there is anything else."

Ikuto only nodded before the girl was scurrying back down to the deck with the captain's eyes on her the entire time without her knowledge. Her feet carried her directly to him and the crew had learned that she was the only woman allowed to speak with the captain without getting permission first. "Yaya went up the mast to Ikuto-san. Yaya confirmed the lighting that Ikuto-san spotted in the distant storm. Yaya wants to know what Captain Kairi-kun wants for Yaya to do."

Lifting his hand to signal to the eyes that he knew were on them, Kairi signaled that Ikuto should alert if the storm grew any larger or closer. A low whistle filled the air to show that Ikuto saw what he was supposed to see. "Thank you for the information, Yaya-chan. Please enjoy your day."

Yaya was quick to give the captain an incredible smile before she all but skipped away and back to the people she'd been conversing with before she'd had to leave for her job. They welcomed her back with large smiles and she launched right back into what they were talking about.

Kairi appreciated the fact that the girl was smart enough not to alert anyone to what she saw and heard while performing the task that she'd earned. Kairi hadn't planned on making the childish girl do anything related to work while she was on the ship but a rather windy day had made it difficult for him to communicate with Ikuto but before anyone could say or do anything Yaya had been climbing up the ropes like a pro to deliver a message and bring back one from the top. Kairi and been furious at first and had made sure that she realized that she'd just risked her life. Yaya had denied it with a declaration that nothing could make her falter and that she loved to climb. Now she made the journey several times a day and Kairi relied on her completely.

Ikuto watched the transaction before his eyes went back to where they were supposed to be. On the storm brewing in the east. He hoped that it would not affect their journey and that he'd be able to just watch it like he had the other one that they'd come against. Several hours later told him otherwise as he hunkered down to ride out the storm where he was since there was no way for him to get down.

The rest of the crew had done their work and had taken care of the sails and any loose equipment. All passengers were secured in their cabins. The only one flitting about was Utau. She was honestly worried about her brother and hoped that nothing happened to him while he was out in the storm. Yaya only sat in the room for several moments before she sighed and left without a word. Only Kukai noticed that she'd grabbed a couple of blankets and some food and water.

There was no one to stop the girl as she tied everything up and slung it onto her back before she pushed out into the storm. Kairi only noticed what she was doing through his window and he bolted out of his chair to sprint out the door in an attempt to stop the foolish girl from what she was planning.

Ikuto had no idea that she was coming and there was no way for Yaya to signal that she was on her way. Each handful of rope that she took was slick but her grip did not slip. Not when a particular gust sent the ropes taunt and straining. Not when a roll of the waves made the ship dip far to one side before it bounced back upright. The young girl just kept climbing. The blinding rain didn't defer her as she continued on with her mission. Seeing wasn't required when the only thing she needed to do was go up.

Maybe his ears were playing tricks on him but the wind seriously sounded like his infuriated captain yelling at an idiotic girl. Ikuto decided to check it out just to make sure. He slid upright and glanced over the edge to see that Yaya was indeed braving the storm to bring him stuff. Obviously it was without Kairi's permission considering that he was screaming on the deck for her to come back down. Yaya did an amazing job of ignoring her captain and continuing her climb upwards.

Judging by how the space between the ropes was getting smaller, Yaya knew that she was almost at the top. Once she felt wood under her fingers she opened her eyes to see an amused looking Ikuto staring at her. "Yaya thought that Ikuto-san might want some food."

"Yaya was right. Want to stay up here with me? It'll be quite a climb down and the captain doesn't look too happy right now."

Yaya took a moment to look down and see how Ikuto was right about Kairi being extremely upset. "Yaya won't fall. How many times does Yaya have to tell Captain Kairi-kun?"

Ikuto graciously took what the girl had brought for him and gave her a smile for a first time since they'd met. "I appreciate this Yaya. I don't know what I would've done. I can't climb like that in this storm."

Yaya knew that it was more like he wasn't willing to risk climbing in the storm, but the girl didn't voice her opinion. She knew all about Ikuto and his abilities. If the man had wanted to come down then nothing would've stopped him. "Yaya better go back down so that Captain Kairi-kun can yell at Yaya and then feel better."

Ikuto chuckled before giving her head a pat. Yaya gave him a large smile before she went into climbing mode and focused on getting down. The rain and wind whipped against the young girl and her body was tossed about but she did not let go and she did not slip. Once her feet were firmly on the deck once more a pair of arms flew out of nowhere to pull her to an equally soaked chest.

Kairi was beyond angry but he was also so happy that he was at a loss of what to do about the storm swirling inside his chest. "Yaya! Don't ever do that again! Ikuto was fine!"

Yaya smiled to herself before she pulled back to pout in front of her captain. "Yaya told Captain Kairi-kun that she wouldn't fall. Yaya wants Captain Kairi-kun to trust Yaya."

Kairi wanted to throw the girl overboard for making him worry but he knew that'd only cause more problems for him. "You are coming with me. Don't argue!"

Yaya did the exact opposite of argue with her captain. She followed him obediently all the way into his private quarters and even sat silent as he began rummaging for a towel and dry clothes. "Take your clothes off. They are soaked."

"Yaya doesn't know how to say this to Captain Kairi-kun."

"Say what?"

"Yaya doesn't want to be naked in front of Captain Kairi-kun."

If her cheeks had been red from saying what she had then her captain's were twice as dark. "I wasn't going to peak at you. I just want to make sure that you don't get sick."

"Yaya will do it then."

Kairi spun around and held the clothes out with his eyes closed tightly and his head facing away from the stripping girl. "Here, wear these."

Yaya took the clothes and slipped them on her now dry body. "Yaya is ready for Captain Kairi-kun to look."

Kairi opened his eyes and wished that he would've given her something a little harder for him to take off of her. Something about this bubbly and slightly childish girl made him think dirty things. No other woman had ever had that affect on him before. "Yaya, will you stop calling me captain now?"

"But Captain Kairi-kun is the captain."

Kairi let himself run a hand across his face before he replied. "When it is just the two of us like this I want you to call me Kairi. Don't worry about the captain part."

Yaya nodded before she gave him the now damp towel and turned around to face the wall. "Yaya will wait for Kairi-kun to change as well. Then Yaya will have a proper conversation with Kairi-kun."

Kairi looked down and realized for the first time that he was also soaked. His worry had been solely on the girl before him. While it was his job to worry about his passengers, most of the time nothing he did would put himself into danger. This was a first. Who was this girl?

.

Rima looked up from where she was sitting in the hut in the middle of the woods. Nagi wasn't supposed to visit them but he frequently did anyways. His excuse was that he was protecting them since they were just girls. If anyone came around the he'd say that he'd been tracking wolves or something and wanted to make sure that his beloved wife was okay.

Amu didn't care if he visited or not. She did not want to have anything to do with what the hut meant and most of the time she and Rima wandered away from it and explored the woods in that area. They were a good deal away from their village so straying too far from the hut they were to be staying in meant no protection if something were to happen. Not that Amu didn't know how to protect herself and Rima.

The noises ended as Nagi swept in through the makeshift door. His eyes scanned the room before they landed on the sole occupant, his wife. "Amu out alone today?"

"She's going out without me more and more often now that we're about a month away. She'll be back in a few hours. I'll let her have her peace."

Nagi let out one of his smiles that Rima was coming to recognize. "Good."

"What do you mean by good?"

Crossing the room until he was closer than was deemed necessary, Nagi let one of his hands find its way into Rima's long blonde locks. "I want some alone time with my cute little wife that I've been missing so much."

"You aren't supposed to even get to see me for another month or so. I'm sure you can make it."

Nagi didn't let this cold hearted comment stop him as he continued to mess with her beautiful hair. "What if I don't want to wait?"

Rima felt her heartbeat quicken a little. To most people it seemed that they didn't get along. Amu was probably the only person that realized that their relationship was in fact very strong and healthy. "Too bad."

"Isn't it?"

Rima didn't have a chance to respond as her husband pressed his lips to hers. It took her breath away and he used the excuse of her gasp to slip his tongue inside her mouth. With her battling him furiously as though she was angered by his move, the young warrior dropped to his knees to be more at the level of her sitting form as he took her petite body into his arms. Their kiss didn't end as he pulled her from her chair and into his lap as he sat back on his heels.

Rima let him move her as he wished. She trusted that he knew what he was doing and she knew that her obedience only made him more excited which in turn made her excited as well. Once he broke the kiss, Rima panted until she could manage to form some sort of coherent sound. "Nagi, you can't be thinking that here…"

"I'm not thinking, I'm doing."

"But this is supposed to be a sacred hut."

"How many times do you think that husbands have snuck out here to be with their wives? Or even the young men coming to see the woman they were to marry? I'm sure we aren't the first and I doubt we'll be the last. Trust me, love."

"I do."

That was all it took for Nagi to push Rima forwards until she was on her back on the earthen floor before him. He nudged her legs apart and settled most of his weight between them before hovering over the girl he loved and feathering kisses all over her face and neck. His hands became busy with the task of removing their clothing and Rima did nothing but tangle her hands into his beautiful long hair. Nagi absolutely loved the way she clung to him when they were together like this. It told him better than any thing ever could that she needed and wanted him.

Rima felt the cold air ghost across her now naked body and she felt her husband settle further down on top of her before he pushed inside of her. This wasn't their first time being together in this way so Rima didn't feel any pain as he did so. In fact, she was so far gone into bliss all she could do was hang onto him. "Love… love you…."

Nagi smiled down at the girl he loved with all of his heart. His mouth came down to claim hers as his body did not stop its assault on her. Their kiss was deep and passionate and when it broke, he whispered, "Me too. I love you too."

.

Utau stared at her husband and he stared right back at her. They practically had the cabin to themselves now that Yaya spent so much time with the captain and Ikuto was constantly in the crow's nest. Not that they were complaining. At first they'd been timid of their alone time together since every noise could mean that someone was going to come in. Now they knew not to fret. In fact, they were naked as they stared at each other, both riding out what they'd just done together.

Utau was the first to break their eye contact. Her gaze drifted to the window that they were lucky to have. The sky was blue and beautiful. Though the day was coming to an end, the color was still vibrant. "We should get dressed. Ikuto will be coming back soon."

The words barely left her mouth when the commotion started. Someone ran past their door screaming about how land had been spotted. Kukai sent his wife a look before they bolted for their clothes and rushed up to the deck. Just as they'd heard, there was land in the distance. It was small but it was there and everyone was ready to see it. Within a few days they'd be there.

"We did it!"

The cry that Kukai let out sent cheers erupting from everyone's mouth. Only four people were not as excited as the rest, Kairi, Ikuto, Utau and Kairi's first mate. They all knew what the awaiting land meant. They were lucky that they were going to make it considering that supplies were running low, but a new land meant new dangers and as Utau glanced up to see her brother staring at the same distant form, she hoped that whatever it held would be good to him.

.

Amu hadn't meant to move so far away from the hut where she and Rima were to be living for the next month. In fact, she wasn't quite sure how she'd ended up at the sea. Her feet had just decided that she needed to be there and from her spot in the tree she was sitting in she could see pretty far out across the water. That's when something strange entered her vision. Something she'd never seen before.

Standing up in her spot, Amu gazed out across the water and noted that whatever it was, it was coming closer. Part of her mind yelled for her to run and warn everyone but the rest of her kept her still and so she waited to see what it was that she had spotted. She wasn't on the beach and there was no way that whatever it was would find her in the tree she was in.

As the object moved closer, Amu noticed that there people on whatever it was. They looked different and she couldn't understand all the words that were being yelled into the wind. She did see a lot of smiling faces and laughing people. But her eyes were drawn away from the beach to where people were coming ashore and back to the object that had brought them over. The tree in the middle of it was similar to the one she was in. Tall and had some large branches (She means the logs that cross across the main beam to hold up the sails). It was an odd looking thing, but again that wasn't what had captured her attention. Standing at the top of his tree was a boy perched much the same as Amu was in her tree. He seemed to be staring at the land around her until suddenly she felt as though his gaze was burning into her flesh. She kept her eyes on him as he stared right back at her. Without thinking, she lifted her hand in a wave that he returned. She thought maybe he'd be confused to see someone there that he didn't know since she was definitely shocked to see him, but he looked amused more than anything. It wasn't until he began to climb down from his spot that Amu decided it was time to go back to Rima and confess what she'd found.

.

Nagi held a serious look on his face as he sat within the silence of the hut. Amu had just explained what had happened to her while she'd been out of her walk and now the three of them were trying to decide what could be done about it. The village had to be alerted since the beach was technically their territory but they couldn't know that Amu was the one to discover the newly come people. She wasn't supposed to be leaving the hut or the close surrounding woods. "I guess the only option would be for me to go and warn them and then beg permission from your father to come here and protect you."

Nodding her head in agreement, Rima tapped her finger to her chin. "Make sure that you mention the fact that Tadase cannot come here as well. We all know that he is probably dying to be 'protecting his Amu-chan'."

Amu slumped forwards. "I hope that this means that the wedding will be put off for a while. Maybe forever."

Knowing that his friend was truly suffering and not just complaining to complain, Nagi offered a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that whoever these people are, they will not just stay on the beach. That giant boat that brought them here is probably not for them to just stay on. You said they looked happy and excited as they came up to the beach, which suggests that they plan to explore the surrounding area and most likely want to stay. Things will definitely get more interesting and this marriage may be pushed completely from everyone's minds."

"Let's hope so."

Nagi nodded a goodbye to his wife before he left the two girls to sulk together about Amu's misfortune. It wasn't that Nagi disliked Tadase, but Amu's complaints about the man were dead on. He did not care for Nagi's good friend and that was by no way alright with the purple haired warrior. If Amu was to be with someone then it'd be with someone that was bound to do anything for her because they loved her. Just like him and Rima. She needed a match.

The village came into sight as the boy ran with all of his might to make himself seem out of breath and in a great hurry. No one tried to stop him as he burst into the chief's hut. "There are strangers on the beach. They came in a giant boat! They seem to be planning to stay. They are like nothing I've seen before!"

Midori and Tsumugu shared equally astonished looks before they switched into tribal leader mode. "Thank you for your information. Please alert the other warriors to assemble."

"May I ask something of our great chief?"

"Speak."

"Let me go to the sacred cabin and protect my wife and the great chief's daughter. I do not wish for these people to find them so far away from us. I shall not enter the hut and I shall not talk to them more than necessary in order for the ritual to continue."

Tsumugu scratched his chin as he thought it over before he turned to his wife. "What do you think of this request?"

"Let him go. Shall we send Tadase along as well?"

Nagi knew that that man would be brought up somehow. He was prepared for it though. "That would not be wise. You need someone of his ability to protect the village. The hut in the woods will likely be over looked so I am the only one needed."

The chief rubbed his hand against his chin before he finally nodded his head. "Your words are true. Assemble the warriors then make your way to the cabin. Protect our daughter and your wife."

Nagi gave them a quick bow of his head and did his best to conceal his smile as he rushed to complete his task.

.

Kairi was quite pleased to be on land once more. Granted he was a captain and he loved his boat, but one still loved the solidness of real earth after a long journey. The people around him seemed to be just as pleased and despite his best efforts, the captain couldn't keep the pleased look off his face at watching a certain young girl sprint around in the sand. Before he could compose himself or call out to said girl, a presence appeared beside him. Kairi didn't have to look to see who it was. "Ikuto, I want you to explore the surrounding forests while we prepare the fort. Check for any sign of natives and make sure that nothing is coming our way before we're ready."

Ikuto decided on a whim not to mention the fact that he'd already spotted a native girl before he'd even gotten out of the crow's nest but something made him hold this information back. She had seemed so shocked and excited to see them arrive that he doubted anything bad would come of her knowing. That and he wanted to look for her again. She had seemed so at ease with being so high up in that tree. Ikuto wanted to know what it was like to be there with her. "Yes Captain."

"Oh, and you don't have to be back before nightfall if you don't want to be. I'm sure you can handle yourself."

A smirk was all his captain got in reply as Ikuto hiked his lone bag up onto his back and began walking calmly away from the landing site. No one noticed his departure and he was thankful that he didn't have to explain his actions to his sister or her husband.

The trees grew thicker and closer together and soon Ikuto was lost to them. He knew which direction he was heading in and he knew that it was a slightly uphill one at that, but besides those little pieces of information he was lost to nature and it was wonderful. Animals that he'd never seen before looked at him curiously before they scurried on their way. He wanted to know more about them, but one thought kept pushing its way forward and removing all the rest. That girl. Who was she? Where did she go? Would he find her and be able to speak with her?

Ikuto had never wanted to know so much about another person before. This feeling was strange and unusual and he didn't want it. Sure her bright pink hair had grabbed his attention but Ikuto doubted that there was anything else that could possibly be interesting about her. With that thought he pushed the girl from his mind and set about checking for any other signs of human life. He hoped that he didn't find any as he wandered further into the forest.

.

Amu had yet to tell Rima about the man that had seen her. She wasn't not telling her friend because she worried that Rima would be upset, but it was more because Amu felt that she wanted to keep seeing him a secret. Something that only happened between the two of them. Something that tied them together and made them friends of some sort. Amu liked the idea of already being friends with one of the new people. She hoped that she'd make more, but something told her to also be cautious. "Rima, what should I do if Tadase decides that he doesn't want these people here?"

Rima looked up from where she'd been preparing some plants for their meal. "What do you mean by that?"

Amu sighed as she lazed about on the earthen floor of their hut while they waited for Nagi's return. "Let's say that I make friends with the new people and Tadase gets jealous and tries to kill them all. What should I do?"

"Not say that."

"Rima!"

"What do you want me to tell you, Amu? That you should support the man that you don't want to marry? That you should side with people that you don't know rather than with the people you grew up with? I am praying that a fight never breaks out. Do you think I want to think about Nagi having to go fight with those people?"

Rima had just admitted her love for her husband and Amu didn't miss what the girl had said, but before she could point it out or respond in any way, a third person entered into their hut. Nagi had come back. "Amu, I need you to step out for a while. Don't head towards the beach. Can I trust you with that?"

Amu nodded her head as she took her leave. The flap swung shut and Nagi held his ground across the room from her until he was certain that Amu was out of hearing range. "I don't want to hear you talking like that. If I go to fight then I'll go to fight for you and there is no way that I won't be coming back. Do you understand?"

Rima refused to meet her husband's eyes. She knew that the moment she did all hell would break loose and she'd begin crying. That was something she didn't want to do in front of him. He had married her because she was strong and capable, not because the idea of him getting hurt frightened her. "I get it."

"Rima, look at me." The command in his voice had caused her to react without wanting to and he saw the look of anguish in her eyes. Nagi wasted no time in crossing the short distance to pull her into his arms and hold her tight. "I will always come back to you."

Amu smiled before she left for real. Eavesdropping probably wasn't the best way to thank her friends for always looking out for her but she'd wanted to make sure that everything was okay with her favorite couple before she departed for the rest of the day. Rather than heading towards the beach like she was itching to do, Amu headed up hill. Heeding Nagi's command was a good idea at the moment and Amu really didn't want to think about what she was thinking about.

The strenuous uphill climb captured her attention and stole all thoughts from her mind. Amu focused on just getting to the top. She loved using her body to get places so she could feel accomplished and be able to say that she had done it. An eagle circled overhead and cried out several times as it passed. Amu returned the call and the bird circled down lower to her. With one arm raised above her head, Amu waited on an open rocky ledge for the bird to land.

.

The land was strange and different but at the same time just like other places he'd been. Trees were trees no matter what they looked like and though the foliage was different from the jungles he'd been to, the same rules applied. Animals, dangerous or not, could be lurking anywhere and Ikuto didn't want to stumble upon one without some form of protection. All he had at the moment were a couple of small knives. People who held guns in their hands were usually too quick to shoot them at whatever made a sound. Ikuto didn't want to be like that.

Just as he entered a clearing from the trees, a cry echoed out throughout the sky. His brilliant eyes quickly scanned every bit of blue he could see until they caught sight of one the largest birds he'd ever seen. The thing let out another cry but this time one was returned. Ikuto searched for a second bird before he noticed that the first was getting closer to the side of a rocky looking cliff. His eyes scanned for a nest of some sort but instead landed on something pink. A pink color that he'd seen before. Watching in fascination, Ikuto didn't dare to move as the bird circled lower until it landed on the girl's arm. She held strong and kept the magnificent creature level with her chest and looked as though she was stroking its feathers.

Ikuto was too far away to be certain, but the pink haired girl looked happy to have the bird with her. Part of Ikuto was dying to see her happy face from closer to her, but at the moment he figured that if he moved closer then he'd be intruding on a solitary moment between a girl and her bird. Not a moment latter, the girl heaved her arm and sent the incredible wings flapping. She gave a one handed salute like wave as the bird cried out and began to drift away on the wind.

Ikuto was amazed to watch as the girl just turned around and headed back into the smaller trees around her. Her path told him that she was aiming for the top of the small mountain she was climbing. If he wanted to meet her, all he had to do was climb the damn thing too. It couldn't be that hard if she was doing it.

Twenty minutes later, Ikuto wanted to take back his words. The climb was exhausting but that didn't mean that he was going to quit and go back. If that girl could do it then so could he. With that thought in mind, he put one foot in front of the other and hauled his ass up the mountain. The top came into view and Ikuto knew that he was almost there. Making sure to pay attention to his surroundings considering that he knew that she had to be around there somewhere, the blue haired man continued his climb.

What he didn't know was that she already knew of his presence. It wasn't like he was a silent climber so Amu had heard him coming long before he came into sight, though she hadn't known by the noise that it was him. She kept herself concealed amongst the trees and moved silently with him. Everything about this strange man fascinated her and Amu didn't want to miss anything he did.

Ikuto counted on the strange girl already watching him as he emerged at the top and looked around at the new land that they'd found. He could see miles and miles of forest in one direction and the sea in the opposite. Wherever they landed it was definitely not an island. Unfortunately by the time Ikuto got to the top, the sun was beginning to set and unless he wanted to spend the night on the top of some exposed mountain then he needed to begin his journey back to the bottom. It was never his intention to head back to the beach for the night. He could easily climb a tree and sleep there so that's what he planned to do.

Amu watched him throughout the night, but returned to her hut before he woke up.

.

Returning from his turn to patrol along the beach where the new people had landed, Tadase headed for the hut that he would soon be sharing with Amu. His exhaustion of watching those people struggle to cut down the trees and build one giant hut was wearing on him. They were a tad on the slow side and ate the strangest food he'd ever seen. They also looked sickly. Something told Tadase that if they just left the newcomers alone most of them would die before the snow melted in the spring. This was something he was hoping for.

"Tadase-kun, you are asked to join the chief."

Tadase nodded at the young warrior that called to him and changed his direction towards the hut that hopefully would one day be his. "You called me?"

Tsumugu looked up from the pipe he was smoking from with his wife to greet the soon to be son-in-law with a smile. "Sit with us and talk a while."

Midori remained silent as the two men exchanged pleasantries and talked about Tadase's time down on patrol. Ever so carefully the wife of the chief watched the young warrior before her. Something about his demeanor made her realize that he detested the people intruding on their land even though they hadn't done anything wrong to the natives yet. There was a slight venomous tint to his words whenever he spoke of those people. Midori did not like it.

Tsumugu chatted away cheerily without realizing what his wife did. To him, Tadase was doing a wonderful job as a warrior and he couldn't wait to welcome the man into the family. As much as he didn't want his darling girl to grow up, she did anyways and getting married was the next step for her. "Are you still prepared to care for our daughter even with these strangers?"

"Of course, I promised to protect her with my life and I will do so."

Midori could see his confidence but she could not feel it herself. Something told her that this shouldn't happen. Her gut made her rethink this decision. Suddenly, she felt the need to speak with her daughter. After Tadase left, Midori turned to her husband. "I'll be going to see our daughter."

.

Yaya sat inside the crude cabin that she and Utau and Kukai had built together. Kairi had offered for her to live with him, but Yaya had grown somewhat attached to living with the couple that she was with and didn't want to leave them. Unfortunately, not everything was working out in her favor. At the moment, the three of them were looking at the measly bits of food that they had left. The trip across the ocean had taken much of what was brought and now that they were finally here, they couldn't find much to eat.

Kairi chose that moment to enter the hut. He looked from one grim face to the next and noticed the same look in their eyes that the rest of the passengers had had. "You cannot repeat this to anyone else, but we're all in the same condition. There is little food left in the fort. Hunting parties are coming back empty handed and there is little food that we can gather from plants around here. I am at my limit."

Without a word, Yaya moved to take the captain's hand. "Yaya thinks we should go out and look some more. There has to be food somewhere. Yaya cannot just let people starve."

"Utau and I will go too. Maybe we'll find Ikuto and discover that he's found something that we can all eat."

Thinking it over carefully, Kairi finally nodded his head. They had no other options. "Fine, but you must be careful and I want you to leave tonight. There is no need to get up everyone's hopes if you come back unsuccessful."

"Yaya promises that she won't!"

Kairi stood upon the wall of the fort and watched as three of the most important people in his life, considering he got to know Utau and Kukai rather well through Yaya, leave his protection and wander out into the wilderness. He hoped that they'd find Ikuto and have him to keep an eye on them.

Yaya turned once more to see her captain for the last time before the trees blocked him from view. There was a pang in her chest that she didn't recognize, but the young girl continued on her journey despite it.

Keeping a firm grip on his wife's hand, Kukai led the little exploring party out into the night. He felt the pressure of their lives and those that they were leaving behind upon his shoulders, but his determination wouldn't allow him to falter. He kept them walking all through the night with the thought that since others had explored the immediate area, they just needed to move further away. It was dawn when they happen chanced across a lone hut.

.

Midori knew better than to seek the hut to find her daughter. The likelihood of Amu actually being there was rather slim. Instead she looked for the largest tree in the area and started there. It was by pure chance that her daughter was actually sitting within its branches. "Amu."

Jumping from the sound of another voice so near to her, Amu broke her concentration and looked down in surprise to find her mother on the ground below her. "Mama? Is something the matter?"

Midori sighed before she nimbly climbed up the tree. She'd spent plenty of time in her youth in trees with Tsumugu and his love for birds so the woman knew her way around the branches. "I needed to speak with you. Tadase is becoming bitter towards the strangers. What do you think of him?"

This was the first time that anyone asked her what she thought of the man, besides Rima and Nagi, though they hadn't asked so much as Amu just felt comfortable telling them exactly what she thought of the young warrior. "I'm not surprised to hear this. I haven't liked him from the beginning."

Midori nodded. "I knew that you weren't so interested in marrying him, but I counted that towards your unwillingness to marry anyone."

"That's not the case. I only wish to be with someone that truly loves me. Just like you and Papa."

"Then has anyone caught your eye? If you find another man then I will tell Papa that this marriage should not happen."

Amu knew that her silence let her mother know that there was no other. Her eyes slid away from her mother's face as she looked back out at the other trees. Somewhere near to where they sat, that man with the blue hair was walking around. She wished that she knew what he was looking for, but so far nothing he did let her know his purpose. "Can we not call it off because?"

With a shake of her head, Midori broke her daughter's heart. "You may come to love him if you are united and your papa likes him. You still have three weeks until the ceremony takes place."

A deep sigh filled the air as Amu nodded but didn't respond. Her mother sat there in silence with her for a few more minutes before she left the tree and headed back towards the village. After sitting still a while longer, Amu decided to go look for that boy and see what he was up to.

As she dropped to the ground, a strong pair of arms encircled her from behind. A deep voice murmured words that she couldn't completely understand in her ear. "I've finally caught you."

.

Nagi stretched as he left the hut in the early morning air to head off to gather his prey from his traps so that his wife would have something to eat that night. He was not expecting to walk out the door and find three of the strangers standing uncertainly in the middle of the clearing. One low whistle alerted his wife in the hut that they were no longer alone. She quickly moved to stand just outside the door so that she could see the strangers as well.

The only man of the three gave them a large smile before he moved forwards a step and held up his empty hands. His words were strange, but Rima could tell what he meant. "We were only passing by. Do you by chance have any food?"

Nagi sent his wife a look before he moved back a step closer to her. "What do you want with us?"

"Please, we're hungry."

Two sets of eyes moved to the blonde of the group. She looked rather thin and weak. With a tug on her husbands arm, Rima turned him to face her slightly. "They look ragged. Why not offer them a little substance and see what we can learn?"

Knowing that he couldn't argue after seeing how much of a threat they weren't, Nagi nodded to his wife and let her slip around him to approach the strangers.

Kukai's grip on Utau's hand tightened ever so much as the young girl approached them. She didn't smile as she offered him her hand waited for him to take it. The moment Kukai placed his hand into hers; the girl led them towards the hut. Utau was dragged along considering she wasn't going to let go of her husband and Yaya followed so that she wouldn't get left behind.

Once inside, they were seated around a fire pit and given cups with a strange tasting tea in them. Yaya drank happily and kept a smile on her face as she watched the strangely quiet girl prepare some kind of food over the fire. She looked to just be heating up some green stuff, but the smell was causing the visitor's stomachs to rumble.

Rima and Nagi watched with surprised faces as their guests devoured all that they shared and then some. Rima had been right to think that they had indeed been hungry and she could see that it'd been a while since they'd eaten anything of real nutrition. "We should let them stay here for a few days so that they can build up a little strength before we send them out. I don't want them dying in the forest and attracting bears or wolves."

Nagi laughed before he agreed with his wife and then moved towards the man of their group. He took the man's hand and held it firmly. "Nagi."

Kukai stared at the man holding his hand and tried to process what was happening. What in the world did 'Nagi' mean?

Utau figured it out the second time that the word was repeated. "I think that's his name."

Kukai's eyes lit up before he pressed a hand to his chest. "Kukai!" He moved his hand to rest on the other man's chest and repeated the name given to him. "Nagi."

The purple haired man beamed at him before he moved to his wife and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rima."

Kukai nodded before placing a hand on Utau's arm. "Utau." Then he placed a hand on Yaya. "Yaya."

The five of them were all smiles for a little while as they tested out each other's names. Other words were exchanged and repeated until they could somewhat understand each other. By this time the day had passed and Kukai could tell that it was getting dark again. They needed to go out and look for some of the foods that they'd been fed so that they could share them with the people back at the fort. When he got up to leave, Nagi stopped him and instructed that they should stay the night. After Utau and Yaya agreed, Kukai had no choice but to sit back down with the gracious host couple.

.

Kairi had his hands full trying to keep the people that he was in charge of calm. Things were not easy. Not only were they slowly beginning to starve, but the weather was getting colder every day and more and more people seemed to be coughing. Colds were spreading and panic was in the air. The day before they'd spotted natives within the trees. For now they seemed to just be watching from a distance but they put worry into everyone's minds.

Kairi was worse off than the others considering he was also worrying about a certain energetic girl that had been gone for almost two days. He continued to hope and pray that they were alright, but there was no sign of them anywhere. Others had ventured out a little ways but since the natives had been spotted no one dared to leave the safety of the fort and Kairi couldn't force them to. If he wasn't in charge and people weren't looking to him for guidance, then he'd have left with the others that night. He dearly hoped that they'd hurry back to them safe and sound with food.

.

Amu knew that the best thing for her to do in her current situation would be not to struggle. She let her body go limp and to her surprise, she tumbled forwards to the ground with the man that had grabbed her tumbling after. Somehow in mid fall, she'd managed to turn her body so that her back would hit first rather than her face and was now staring up into a set of deep blue eyes. They were wide with shock and she was certain that hers held the same look as his did. "What do you want from me?"

Ikuto stared down at the girl on the ground beneath him. He wasn't sure what she'd just said to him, but having her this close was something he wasn't expecting. Granted, he had grabbed her from behind, but that hadn't put them face to face and now all he could do was stare at her. "You are beautiful."

His whispered words caused her to blush though she wasn't completely certain what they meant. It was the way that he said them that had caused her to react that way. "I am Amu." His puzzled look made her giggle a little before she moved one of her hands to her chest. "Amu."

With a hand on his chest and a puzzled look on the face before him, Ikuto finally understood. "Ikuto."

The girl below him repeated her earlier administrations. "Amu, Ikuto."

With a smirk tugging at his lips, Ikuto pushed himself up and stood. Just before the girl on the ground could move, he offered her his hand and she took it, to his surprise. The skin beneath his fingers was very soft compared to his own, which was yet another surprise considering he knew that she spent time climbing trees and playing in the woods. What shocked him the most out of everything was the fact that he didn't want to let go once he helped her to her feet. Amu had to pull her hand out of his. His smirk stayed firmly in place, however.

Seeing the boy that she'd been stalking up close for the first time sent Amu's heart fluttering. Ikuto, his name was Ikuto and she could now refer to him that way. He felt a little on the skinny side and she figured that he was probably hungry considering she never really saw him eat anything so Amu decided to take him home with her. Slipping her hand back into his, Amu began pulling him in the direction that they needed to go in order for her to take him with her to the hut. Ikuto didn't refuse as he was pulled along.

At first he stayed a step behind her until he finally pulled on her hand and made her walk beside him. She was still leading them through the trees but at least now he could point to things and wait for her to name them. By the time the small structure came into view, Ikuto could name the common things you'd find in the forest. Amu just smiled at him when he got them right.

Laughter drifted towards them causing Amu to freeze. Ikuto, on the other hand, recognized the voice and it was his turn to pull her along. Lifting the flap in front of the door, he entered the small fire lit room to be greeted by his sister, brother-in-law and Yaya. There were two natives that he didn't recognize sitting with them. "What are you three doing here?"

Utau was out of her seat with her arms around her brother in a matter of minutes. Amu instantly let go of his hand with a small blush on her cheeks and walked over to sit with Nagi and Rima. "Who are they?"

Nagi smiled as the pinkette sat beside him and nudged her a little with his shoulder. "Could be asking you the same."

This time Amu didn't blush. "That's Ikuto. I saw him when I saw them all land but he was the only one to see me. I've been following him around the woods for the last few days. Just met him and he seems to be hungry."

After hearing his name mentioned in whatever Amu was telling her friends, he suspected she was telling them good things, he turned to his sister and pried off her arms. "Answer my question."

Kukai grinned from his spot on the ground and patted the space beside him. "Kairi sent us out to find more food and we ended up here. That is Nagi and we suspect his wife Rima. Who's the new girl?"

"Silence fell over the three natives as Rima and Nagi's names were mentioned. Ikuto nodded towards the girl he'd entered with. "That's Amu. We've been following each other around for a while without the other knowing. Just met today and she brought me here."

Kukai nodded before he turned his smile to the silent figures across from them. He put on a determined face before he picked up an empty bowl and pointed at it. "Food." His finger shifted to Ikuto. "For Ikuto."

Amu lifted an eyebrow and glanced over at a bored looking Rima. "What's he saying about Ikuto?"

"That he's hungry. They've been telling us words so that we can understand them."

Amu nodded her head as Rima grabbed some food for their two newest members and Ikuto and Amu ate in silence. Amu wasn't too hungry considering she'd been eating regularly so she ended up giving what she didn't eat to Ikuto and he devoured it much like his three friends had before. She watched him with fascination as he emptied the bowl and licked his lips. Their eyes connected. He smirked. She blushed.

Rima and Nagi shared a look of amusement before they went on talking with the others. Sometimes things didn't translate well but most of the time they were able to talk normally. They discovered that Kukai and Utau were married much like Rima and Nagi and that Ikuto and Utau were brother and sister but Yaya had no relation to any of them except through friendship. All in all their get together went well until Ikuto mentioned leaving and Nagi again insisted that they stay. One shy smile from Amu convinced Ikuto that he was where he needed to be.

The night passed with bodies strewn across the floor, sleeping in haphazard ways. Dawn came and Amu woke to see the sun rising before she silently got up to leave the hut. On her way to the door she passed Ikuto and did her best not to disturb him but his eyes were already open and it only took one look from her to get him to follow her out. They disappeared before any of the others woke up.

At first Ikuto thought that their day was going to pass much in the same way that it had before, and he was surprised to find that Amu had no want to teach him new words or to learn some from him. Instead she pulled him along by the hand to some of her favorite spots and showed him through her actions what she wanted him to know. This gave him a whole new meaning to the phrase body language.

Their morning was spent climbing a giant oak tree and holding the birds that came when Amu made Ikuto sit very still and then called for them. Next they took a swim in small lake and Amu showed Ikuto how to catch fish and eat them. After their lunch, he was led to a rather large willow tree to spend the warm afternoon in the shade of its bows. Though they didn't talk much, they spent most of their time smiling at one another and just enjoying each other's company. After the sun moved far enough through the sky, Amu once again took Ikuto's hand and pulled him along. This time they climbed up to a rocky outpoint and Amu faced towards the western sky. She didn't need to say anything in order for Ikuto to understand that they were there to watch the sunset.

Even though she'd let go of his hand once they got there, Ikuto stepped forward to take it back into his. Her gaze shifted from the horizon to his face but he didn't look at her. Instead his eyes took in the beauty of the land around him and he was happy for the first time in his life that he was with someone else. They stayed silent that way as the sun disappeared and in the twilight Ikuto turned the girl to face him. Slowly, he shifted so his body was closer to hers and Amu let him get closer. One of his hands held hers and the other came to rest on her upper arm. Still Amu did not pull away. His head dipped lower and her eyes never left his as he closed the rest of the gap to press his lips to hers.

A warmth spread through her body and Amu relished in her first kiss. The day she had spent with Ikuto had been one of the happiest in her life. There was no way that Tadase would ever want to spend time with her the way this man had and Amu was very thankful to have met him. Once he pulled away, she gave him a smile and said his name while touching her fingers to her lips. Ikuto returned the smile and also pressed his fingers to her lips.

.

After conversing for most of the morning, Kukai was able to explain that the people in the fort were starving and would soon die without some kind of food source. Nagi and Rima spoke for several minutes on their own before they decided to take the three visitors out into the woods and show them things that they could eat. With this new information, Kukai, Utau and Yaya bid goodbye with the promise to visit again and they headed back to the fort to show Captain Kairi what they'd found.

The captain welcomed them with a happy look although he didn't smile. Utau had joked once that Kairi probably didn't know how to smile, but Yaya argued that she'd seen him do so on more than one occasion. "Come in and sit please."

Exchanging looks, the three friends did as the captain asked. Kukai made sure that there were enough seats before took a chair for himself. They'd already promised Nagi and Rima that they wouldn't reveal where they'd gotten the food knowledge from. "We've found food. In the woods there are nuts and berries that we can gather and eat."

Without wasting any time, Kairi sent others out with the three that had just returned to gather what they'd found. After some convincing and watching Kukai eat a lot of what they'd gathered, some of the other townspeople ate some too. After discovering that they were rather good tasting, more people at more and the moral in the town was up.

Standing on top of the wall and looking out at the trees before the walls and knowing that there were natives watching him, Kairi felt a wind sweep out of the north and ruffle his green hair. There was a slight chill to it and from there he knew that things were going to get harder for all of the people he was in charge of.

.

The feast was well under way by the time Tadase joined the chief and his wife at their spots near the fire. There smiles were large as the celebrated a good harvest of their crops and the fact that their store houses were full. There would be no hardships for them during the coming winter. "Chief, have you come to a decision about what should be done with the new people?"

Tsumugu stopped his merrymaking to address the young warrior beside him. "We aren't going to do anything about them. They will either survive or die. Whether they stay or leave is up to them. As long as they don't bother us, we shall not bother them. Put these worries out of your mind and enjoy the feast. Amu will be returning in a short while. Enjoy your time of single life while you still can."

Midori watched the exchange with a smile on her face. She'd been a little worried at first that her husband might be swayed to do something rash by the young soon to be son-in-law, but he'd held firm and she'd never been prouder.

.

The days were growing colder though not by much. Amu knew that winter was coming and she could tell by looking at Ikuto and the other three that continued to visit them that their clothes would not be enough. The week she and Ikuto spent together allowed them to be able to better communicate with each other, though they still had difficulty with some topics.

"Amu, why won't you let me kiss you anymore?"

The pinkette let her eyes slide to the man beside her underneath their favorite willow tree. Most of their afternoons were spent there exchanging stories or watching in silence as the bows blew in the wind. This was something she didn't want to explain, though Amu had decided that since she was still to wed Tadase that she could not receive Ikuto's kisses any longer. This had to be explained. Holding her two hands out in front of her so that Ikuto could see, Amu made two fists. She raised her left hand. "Kukai." Amu lifted her right hand. "Utau." After Ikuto nodded, she brought the two fists together so that her hands touched. The quizzical look on Ikuto's face made Amu try again. "Nagi, Rima." Again she brought her fists together and this time Ikuto nodded. Then Amu did the one thing that she really wished she didn't have to do. Lifting her right hand she spoke her own name. "Amu." Lifting her left hand she said the last name that she wanted to fall from her lips. "Tadase."

Before the young native girl could bring her fists together, Ikuto stopped her. Both of his hands held her right hand. He stared straight into her sad honeycomb eyes before lifting her fist up to his mouth. Placing a kiss on the top of her clenched fist, he spoke her name, "Amu."

She watched in fascination as he turned her hand up and kissed each bent finger and spoke her name between kisses. "Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu."

Ikuto watched as a light blush colored her cheeks. Slowly as if he were handling the most delicate object on earth, he began to uncurl her fingers until her hand was flat in his. With his thumbs rubbing circles on her palm, Ikuto lifted her first finger to his lips. "Amu." He placed a light kiss upon the tip of her finger. "Amu." Another kiss on the tip of her second finger. "Amu." One on her third. "Amu." The last kiss on the tip of her finger left his lips lingering there.

With her fingers on fire, Amu stayed perfectly still as Ikuto re-curled her fingers into a fist. He brought her hand up a little higher and repeated her name. "Amu." Then he took his opposite hand and curled it into his own fist. "Ikuto." Before the girl knew what was happening, Ikuto brought the two hands together.

Amu stared at their hands while they touched for almost a full moment before she could raise her head to stare into those dark blue eyes that she knew were upon her. "Ikuto."

His name was all he heard before his lips captured her. The kiss they shared was more passionate than any other they'd had.

.

The woods near the fort were dwindling in the fruits and nuts that the pilgrims could eat. Kairi knew that this had been coming, but there was nothing for the young captain to do. Most of his people were too afraid to leave the fort since they knew that there were natives out in the woods. Kukai, Utau and Yaya were continuously volunteering to go out, however, and this fact sparked Kairi's interest. He wanted to know where they were going.

Kukai readied his pack and checked over his wife's as well just as the door to his small cabin opened to reveal the captain. "Kairi! Welcome to my humble abode."

The young captain gave a curt nod before he settled down at the table. He noticed some odd objects that didn't need to go along with the young man while he was simply going to gather food. "What are you doing, Kukai?"

Smiling as though he was guilty, Kukai rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Just going out to try and find more food for the people of the fort."

"Then why are you taking these things? What purpose could a mirror have for gathering berries?"

Knowing that he couldn't lie as well as he needed to, to fool his superior about what he was really doing. "In all honesty, Captain Kairi, my wife and I along with Yaya have made friends with a native couple. We exchange words and share objects several times a week. This friendship has given us the knowledge to survive as they are showing us what plants we can and cannot eat."

Deciding in that moment, Kairi pushed himself out of his chair. "I will prepare my own pack as well. Today I shall be going with you."

There was nothing any of them could do to talk the captain out of his decision. In all honesty, Yaya wanted her beloved captain to get outside the fort walls and there couldn't be a better opportunity than this. The way to the small hut was a silent one. Yaya did her best to simply keep a hold of Kairi's hand as they walked through the trees. Utau made sure to watch the path behind them like they always did to make sure that they were not followed. On their way through the trees, the group happened to spot a head of blue hair. Before anyone could call out to the young explorer, they realized that he was not alone and that the pink haired native girl was with him. Utau almost called out their names when the group watched them embrace each other in a saddened hug. Without understanding the reason why, the group of pilgrims felt tears come to their eyes as Ikuto lowered his head to place a light kiss upon the girl's lips. With that, the young couple split and the native girl disappeared into the trees. Utau could do nothing but watch silently as her brother collapsed to his knees and cried openly while staring in the direction the young girl had gone.

Kukai knew that if they stayed, Ikuto would discover that they had seen him and he knew that his best friend wanted nothing more than to be alone at the moment. Pulling the group along, they hurried on their way to the hut to find Nagi, Rima and hopefully some answers to what they had just witnessed. Upon entering the clearing, Kukai noticed that something was wrong. The air was too still and there was not a sound to be heard besides the ones coming from the trees.

Utau gasped before she raced to the hut. Her cry was heard by the others following behind her. "They're gone!"

.

Tears streaked down her pale cheeks as Amu walked through the village to where her parents sat beside a fire with her soon to be husband. The ceremony that she was wishing to never have happen was happening and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The people of her tribe witnessed her distress and were forced to watch their beloved princess without being able to lend a helping hand. This is what had been decided and they knew that Tadase was the best man for her.

Midori, upon seeing the anguish on her daughter's face, almost cried out to stop the ceremony. However, the only person that could do anything to stop it at this point was her husband. Tsumugu, on the other hand, beamed at his daughter. There was no trace of any worry in his eyes upon seeing his eldest daughter crying on her way to be paired with the young warrior beside him.

Amu took her seat but refused to wipe her tears away. No matter if she tried or not, a certain blue haired man would not leave her thoughts. Over and over again she wished that he was the one sitting there with her.

Upon seeing his daughter's silent demeanor, Tsumugu began the ceremony. "Tadase, you will protect, provide and care for my daughter until you are no longer able to?"

The young warrior nodded his head. Through her tears, Amu could see his power hungry gleam in his eyes. "I will use all my strength to keep her safe."

Nodding his head in happiness with the answer to his question, Tsumugu continued on with a happy smile. "Upon taking my daughter, you will become the next chief." His face remained pleasant as if this couldn't make him any happier. "Will you continue to protect our people as I have when I've gone?"

"I will."

"Then tell me, young warrior, if you were chief and knew that the newly arrived people to this land were starving to death in their 'fort', would you help them?"

Not knowing why the chief knew this or what he meant by the question, everyone, save on, of the tribe listened in awe for Tadase's response. "I will let them fend for themselves."

The smile on the chief's face diminished until it was gone. "Then you are not worthy to be wed to my daughter."

The tribe gasped in awe. Nagi smiled. The night before he had sought a private audience with his chief and explained all that had happened. He confessed to the fact that it was in fact Amu that had spotted the new comers and had spent a great deal of time with one man in particular. After a short freak out session about his 'little sparrow being too young for boys', Nagi was able to calm his chief down and speak with him seriously. The faults that Tadase possessed her pointed out and the conversation lasted late into the night.

Amu's head shot up from its dejected position to stare at her father with hopeful eyes. The smile she received from him sent a tingling down her spine. "Father?"

"I have been informed that the people that have come here mean us no harm and will indeed die if nothing is done to help them. If we allow this to happen, aren't we going against all that we hold dear? We speak of helping one another of our tribe and those of our fellow tribes, but as soon as a new tribe comes to this land we turn our backs? This is not how we shall live. Prepare clothing for the coming weather and any food that we can spare. Amu, my beloved daughter, shall take it down to the fort along with any others whom are willing to help her in delivering it to these people. We shall form an alliance with them."

.

For the first time since the structure was built, Ikuto entered its walls. There was no reason for him to be there before since he spent all of his time with Amu. Now that he was there, however, he spent all of his time up on the walls, staring out at the trees of the woods and wishing that he were still spending time with his little pinkette among them. The others that he knew the best hadn't said anything to him upon his return except for a pleasant greeting. Ikuto didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to be there.

Maybe now his eyes, which he took so much pride in, were playing tricks on him. Among the trees, objects were moving. Not just here and there but almost as in a straight line. They were heading straight for the fort and there was a hint of pink among the leaves. With a cry, the young man jumped from the top of the wall and dropped into the hardening mud below. His landing was graceful beside the wall and the moment his feet hit the ground he was running for the trees.

Upon hearing his cry, the other people of the fort raced to see what the commotion was about. Kairi called for them to open the fort so that he could see what was happening from the ground. The sight that greeted him once the doors were open made his burden lighten completely.

There stood natives. They held various items from robs made of furs to baskets of food. People behind him stared in awe at what they beheld. Kukai was the first to break from the group. With a cry of delight, he raced forwards and embraced Nagi like an old friend. Utau was close behind him though she embraced Rima. Yaya was so happy that she couldn't help but kiss their captain in front of everyone. When they parted, their faces were both red but the people of the fort witnessed their captain smile for the first time.

"Nagi! Rima! Amu! We thought that you had gone for good! What is all this?"

As the couples exchanged greetings and explained themselves, no one noticed that Amu and Ikuto had silently walked away from everyone else. Hand in hand they moved through the trees. After reaching the willow tree that they spent all of their time at together, Ikuto pulled the furs from Amu's hands and dropped them on the ground. Without a word he pulled her into his arms and just held her there.

Tears formed and began to fall as Amu clutched him back. She held on to him as if he was going to disappear. Pulling away she held up one of her fists and said her own name. "Amu." Then she lifted the other and stared straight into his eyes. "Ikuto."

The two fists came together barely before Ikuto's lips crushed on hers. Her knees buckled and Ikuto held her up at first but then decided to just move them both to the ground without letting go of the girl in his arms. The furs cushioned their decent and their kiss never broke.

Standing off in the bows after following the couple through the woods, Tadase stared in anger as his supposed to be wife embraced someone else. A cry of rage escaped his throat and caused the two to spot their actions and stare at him in surprise.

"Tadase?"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes at the blonde warrior standing among the swaying leaves. So this was the man that almost stole the love of his life away from him. He wasn't about to back down. For the woman in his arms, he'd do anything. "This is him?"

"Amu? You are with the enemy? For how long have you been this way? How long have you had such and inappropriate relationship with this man?"

Getting back to her feet to stand her ground, Amu faced the man with more determination that she'd ever felt before. "You! As if you have the right to say anything to me! You have only wanted the power that comes with becoming my protector! This man, he loves me for me! I choose him! I choose Ikuto!"

Upon hearing his name and having exchanged enough words with the girl beside him, Ikuto knew what was being said. He knew what Amu meant and he stood beside her with his hand in hers to show that he was completely serious about her decision and welcomed it wholeheartedly. "I choose Amu too."

Fearing the worst, the young couple watched with wary eyes as the warrior before them raised a short knife and let out another cry of rage. Thinking that he was going to charge at them, Ikuto stepped in front of Amu and stared the other man down.

Tadase stared at the two of them together. Images of killing the other man ran through his mind, but Tsumugu had already denied him the opportunity to become chief. There was nothing that killing the other man would do for him. Instead of charging, he turned and ran and didn't stop running until he was far away.

Exchanging a look of pure surprise, Amu didn't waste a moment before she all but threw herself into Ikuto's arms. Now all she had to do was convince her father that she and Ikuto were to be married and that whomever Ami chose to marry could be the next chief. She doubted that she'd have any problems with this plan. Turning to the man beside her, Amu lifted up her fist and held it out to the man before her. "Amu."

Knowing exactly what she was doing, Ikuto extended his own fist and moved until it was touching hers. "Ikuto. I will love you forever."

Smiling, Amu wrapped her arms around the man before her. "I will love you forever too."

.

**Well I hope you guys made it this far! I'm sorry for the lack of Amuto lemon and I know that some of you were looking forward to it, but this was already so long. Let me know what you think and I promise to try harder to get the Christmas one done faster than I did this one. Of course, that is if you want it!**

**Review my lovely readers!**


End file.
